You're Never to Young to Dream
by from-Wonderland-to-Underland
Summary: Young Alice gives a promise to Tarrant upon their first encounter. Years later Tarrant brings that promise to life even though Alice may not remember it from years past.


A/N: I have updated this story and fixed some errors. The story is the same, only a few things have been added. I hope you enjoy :)

The young girl, who had just introduced herself as Alice, stared at Tarrant intensely. Her innocent blue eyes seemed to be searching him for something, but Tarrant hadn't the slightest idea what it could be. He thought that perhaps he had something on his face or Cheshire was doing something behind him but a quick glance behind his shoulder threw that idea to the wind, yet, Alice was still staring at him. Tarrant looked away from her and instead looked at his hands which were ringing themselves in his lap. Mally and Thackery, who were seemingly unaware of the little girl's stare, threw various items at each other from opposite sides of the table. The child's persistent gaze was making him quite nervous. No matter what was going on around her did her eyes leave his face. Alice didn't even flinch, let alone acknowledge the others, even when a scone came hurtling at her head. Tarrant had leaped up and grabbed it out of the air before it could smash into the side of her precious little head.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Alice smiled brightly at him, "Yes, I do believe you will do just fine," Without another word she turned back to her tea and took a small sip. Confused beyond belief, Tarrant sat back in his chair trying to figure out what Alice had meant. The frazzled Hatter had racked his brain to the point of exhaustion but he still couldn't figure out what Alice had needed him for. He turned to the little girl, gently demanding to know what she had meant.

Little Alice simply laughed and whispered in his ear, "We are going to get married when I'm older, silly! I have decided that you are better than anything mother could have picked. You're mad and all the best people are after all." With that, Alice jumped down from her chair and disappeared in the direction of Salazen Grum and the Red Queen. Tarrant had been too stunned to stop her.

' _I'm going to marry that girl in the future? Poppie cock! I would never marry a girl such as her!_ ', Tarrant set his lips in a tight line, quite determined that the little girl was simply joking, daydreaming as all little girls do. Tarrant had no idea how wrong he was for Fate is a cruel mistress.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alice stomped into the gardens of Marmoreal with a rather amused Tarrant at her heels. Once they had made their way into the heart of all the hedges and flowers, Alice turned to rant at Tarrant for flirting so shamelessly with that...That...That _walking salad_. She had been right there for God's sake! Tarrant had gone on and on about how _beautiful_ and _lovely_ the plant woman had looked without her shnozz. It made her look ravishing, he said with that charming smile of his! Oh, how Alice had wanted to scream and tell him that it was her he should be complimenting and smiling at. Alice had wanted to drag Tarrant out of the castle, far, far away until there was no one else around and he could only see her. Alice knew that Tarrant had no feelings toward the lady, but it still had stung. Those had been words that she had been craving to hear, praise that she had been longing for. All she had ever wanted was his love and attention all to herself but Alice couldn't say anything because she had yet to find out if Tarrant even had feelings for her. She certainly had feelings for him, bloody hell, that was why she was back here in the first place. Even though she could scarcely admit it to herself, she knew that deep inside, she loved him. Alice began to pace in front of Tarrant, continuously opening and closing her mouth, she wanted to say something but then would decide against it. She desperately wanted to tell him she loved him but the thought of rejection was too much to bear.

All while this was going on, Tarrant smiled to himself, knowing exactly what was troubling his beautiful Champion. He had deliberately complimented and praised the plant woman in front of Alice, and oh, how he had made a show of it. Tarrant couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of guilt press down on him, after seeing how upset Alice was getting as he persisted in his assault on her heart, but he had good reason to. Tarrant wanted to get Alice jealous so he had an excuse to shower her with much-deserved compliments. There was something that he desperately needed to ask her. He would wait until his moment to strike was perfect. Just then, an opportunity came knocking.

"How could you?" Alice asked, her fists balled at her sides much like a pouting child. Her eyes stared at him intensely, demanding answers even though Tarrant thought he had seen tears beginning to well in her lovely blue eyes. Tarrant forced a confused look onto his face, stepping forward to embrace his beloved Alice.

"Do what," he asked innocently, draping his arms across Alice's slim shoulders. Alice moved away, glaring at him.

"You flirted with that plant woman right in front of me!" Her arms folded across her chest. A smile pulled at Tarrant's lips, how fun this would be. Noticing Tarrant's small smile, Alice turned her back on him. Tarrant slowly crept up behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Alice froze and let her arms drop back to her sides gently.

' _Good, she doesn't suspect anything yet_.' Tarrant thought as he brought his lips dangerously close to her ear and whispered, "What is it to you, Alice? We have no understanding with each other. Were you...jealous perhaps?" At that, the hammer came crashing down. Alice whirled around in his arms to face him only to find Tarrant grinning fiercely at her. She was not discouraged, yet.

"I am not jealous, Tarrant. You can _flirt_ with whoever and whatever you please." Alice choked out, knowing very well that she was lying through her teeth.

"Then why are you so upset, Alice? What if I chose to _flirt_ with you instead?" Tarrant baited her knowing full and well that she had lied to him. Alice flushed having no witty retort prepared, but rather pulled herself from Tarrant's arms and placed herself on a marble bench a few feet away, refusing to look at the infuriating Hatter.

"You're beautiful," Tarrant whispered in her ear, but when she turned to face he was already gone, "You're a goddess compared to other women. No one could ever hope to hold a candle to you." Again, Tarrant vanished before Alice could reply.

"Your hair is more beautiful than spun gold in the sunlight and your eyes are deeper than the oceans of Underland," Gone, "Your skin is like fresh unblemished snow in the light of the moon. Perfect. Enchanting." Alice could feel her face begin to flush and the butterflies in her stomach started going wild, "Your voice is like silk that wraps around me and pulls me toward you with each word your perfect lips utter."

"Not only are you brave, courageous, beautiful, deadly, and perfect. You are Alice. My Alice. You are the very reason Underland wakes up every morning able to live without fear. The reason that I am who I am. If you want the simple answer, I love you, Alice. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you like no man has ever loved a woman. But alas there is nothing simple about you." Tarrant purred as he pushed off from where he had been leaning against the statue of an almost nude woman with his hat hiding his now purple eyes. Whatever Alice had to stay was now nothing but a thought, whisked away on the evening wind. The moonlight illuminated Tarrant's face as each of his steps brought him closer to his maiden fair. Alice took in a sharp breath when the moonlight hit Tarrant's face. Each of his features was sharper, darker and more alluring than she had ever seen before. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Alice simply stared at him dumbfounded at his words and the look in his eyes. Tarrant took her delicate hands in his own and knelt before her. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. Tarrant felt vulnerable and nervous for a moment. It only occurred to him now that they never formally courted. It didn't matter to him though. After everything that they had been through together, he knew that he couldn't live without her. He had lost her twice already and nearly a hundred times in between. This was the only way he knew that he could always keep her safe. Even if she rejected him, he would take that chance.

"Alice, all I have ever wanted to do was protect you. I've lost you twice and I couldn't handle losing you a third time. You are my world, my reason for living. I could never create anything that could possibly be as amazing as you, nor shine as bright. I love you with everything that I am. I know that you may not feel the way that I feel about you but I have one last thing to ask you. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife? If you don't fe-" Tarrant was suddenly silenced by Alice's lips taking over his in a sweet kiss. The couple found themselves standing in one another's embrace, Tarrant's hand found its way into Alice's hair, savoring the silky feel of it while his other arm wrapped around her waist, greedily pulling her closer. He was very aware of her arms around his neck and how her body was already responding to him. He took a chance and let his tongue tickle her bottom lip. Much to his delight, Alice obliged. She tasted of tea, courtesy of all the tea parties she attended with him, and something else deliciously sweet that he couldn't name. He began to crave the taste of her and was quite thrilled when Alice began to press her body harder against his. Tarrant groaned throatily against his lover's lips, but all too soon they had to pull away for air. The sight before him, however, was more beautiful than anything he could ever hope to create. Alice's swollen lips and flushed cheeks were practically begging him to him to kiss her again but their combined panting told him that he could wait for a while.

Alice laughed sweetly as she grasped the lapel's of Tarrant's coat, "Stupid, Tarrant, you're so stupid. Of course, I will marry you. You have no idea how happy you have made me! For the longest time, I thought that you wouldn't return my feelings, then today with that plant woman, I was convinced, but now...Never would I have guessed." Tarrant guided her to a bench and sat her down, gently chuckling all the while. Alice looked at him quizzically, "What is so funny to you?" Alice asked, feeling herself getting annoyed again.

Tarrant only smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Actually lass, you were the one who predicted that this would happen one day." When Alice looked at him totally confused, Tarrant briefly explained her little glimpse into the future when she first met him. Alice, of course, flushed bright red and shook her head as if she couldn't believe she had ever done something like that. Tarrant had only laughed at her until she cut him a cool glare that almost curbed his giggling, Almost.

"You know, Alice, I am actually very glad that you said that to me all those years ago. It gave me the confidence to ask you today, believe it or not."

Alice laughed softly and lay her head on Tarrant's shoulder.

"I love you, Tarrant. So much that it hurts me sometimes," Alice whispered, looking into Tarrant's face. Delicately, she placed a hand on her lover's face and slowly brought their lips together in a loving kiss. It was not passionate and hungry as their previous kiss had been. This one put all their love in one action, it was their way of proving just how much they needed each other, just how much they meant to each other. If anyone had happened to stumble upon them, they paid no mind. They had each other and that was all either of them would ever need.


End file.
